Alexa Nikolas
Alexa Helen Nikolas (born April 4, 1992) is an American former actress best known for her role as Nicole Bristow in the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101. Nikolas has also appeared on various other series, including ER, Without a Trace, Ghost Whisperer, Criminal Minds and Lie to Me. Early Life Alexa was born in Chicago, Illinois. She is of Greek descent on her mother's side of the family, and from New Zealand on her father's side. Acting Career 1999-2004: Career Beginnings Alexa began her acting career in 1999 in P.U.N.K.S. portraying Jenna Bygayly. A year later in 2001 she landed a small role by appearing in Zoolander. In 2002 she had another small role in Ted Bundy In the same year, she appeared on Hidden Hills regularly as recurring character Emily Barber and made appearances in a total of 17 episodes. Her breakthrough came in 2003 when she auditioned and won a supporting role as Susan Barry in the film Tiptoes and then later she won the role of Katie in the 2004 film Motocross Kids, her role got her nominated for "Best Performance in a Feature Film" at the Young Artists Awards. 2005-2006: Zoey 101 Alexa portrayed Lucinda "Lucy" Massey for 6 episodes in the 2005 mini-series Revelations in early 2005. Later that year she began portraying the role of Nicole Bristow on the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101, she portrayed the role from 2005 - 2006 and appeared in the first two seasons of the show and made a total of 26 episodes she appeared in. She co-starred in the program along side Jamie Lynn Spears and Kristin Herrera who were in the first season, as well as Victoria Justice, who joined the cast in the second season. She won two awards for her role as Nicole Bristow in 2006 and 2007. In 2006, she was involved in constant off-screen fights with Jamie Lynn Spears after the second season ended. Alexa was fired due to these arguments. 2007-2009: Other Projects In 2007 she appeared in the Vanessa Hudgens' music video, "Come Back to Me". She also guest-starred in several more shows, most notably The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Judging Amy, and Heroes. A year later she was offered a role on the Disney Channel where she could star as Alex Russo in the sitcom Wizards of Waverly Place. Alexa turned down the offer, which was later given to Selena Gomez. In 2009, she had a supporting role in the remake of Children of the Corn playing the role of Ruth a pregnant young adult who leads an army of children with her lover. 2010-2013: Recent Projects In 2011, she appeared in the film Red State as Jesse, and that same year she appeared on Family Guy as additional voices. Nikolas appeared in three episodes of the television series The Walking Dead – her character, Haley, was introduced in November 2012, before being killed off in February 2013. In 2012 Nikolas starred as Willow in the comedy-horror film Detention of the Dead. Nikolas maintains an active presence on social media as she works on her upcoming art film project Metanoia. In 2019 she alleged bullying and abuse during her time on the set of Zoey 101, and confirmed long-standing rumors regarding her tumultuous relationship with star Jamie Lynn Spears. Filmography Awards Young Artist Awards *2007 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series, for Zoey 101 - Won *2006 Best Young Ensemble Performance in a TV Series, for Zoey 101 - Won *2005 Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast, for Motocross Kids - Nominated Gallery External links * * * * *Alexa's video blog Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:1992 births